


My Heart Burns Like The Sun

by Drunk_Octopus



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Octopus/pseuds/Drunk_Octopus
Summary: When Obi-Wan came to, he could feel his body already moving. Someone, some thing, was using his body, and it had full control of him.The 212th and General Kenobi had a fairly simple mission: transfer old and delicate artifacts from the abandoned Jedi temple on Ledeve to Courascant. Sith artifacts where not supposed to be among the relics.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings. Obi-Wan is not in control and not happy about it. Cody has no idea, he just thinks it's his General. 
> 
> Title from In the Darkness by Dead by Sunrise.

When Obi-Wan came to, he could feel his body already moving. It was disorienting and wrong to say the least. Why was his body moving? And not the lolling movements of someone carrying him, nor the jerky movements of someone force-controlling him. No this was different. Someone, some _thing_ , was using his body, and they had full control of him.

Panic set in deep and hard, but somehow elusive as well as if he couldn't properly access the emotion. Just as futile was it to try to release the panic into the force and attempt to take stock of his situation with some semblance of calm. Obi-Wan could see what was happening around him, but he had no control of his body. Based on where his eyes were looking he could tell he was walking down a corridor on a Star Destroyer. The Negotiator maybe? How did he get here? What last did he remember?

With great difficulty, he tried to recall, but he found he couldn't think, couldn't focus. He felt like he was surrounded by a dense fog. All he could do was continue to watch as whatever was controlling him stalked through the halls of what he's now sure is the Negotiator.

Being on the Negotiator was not a comfort. Something was wearing his face and controlling his movements, but to what end? Surely nothing good. Anything that went through these lengths to infiltrate the GAR so far as to hold hostage the leader of the 3rd Systems Army would undoubtedly be dangerous. And here on the Negotiator his men were at risk.

“General!” a familiar voice called out. _Cody_ , he thought, _Cody would know something is wrong_.

He felt his body stop and turn to where Cody stood. He felt his eyebrow raise in question. _Force this is weird_.

“We’ve just entered hyperspace, General.”

_CODY, Cody it’s not me! Cody please, please realize this is not me!_

“And the cargo?” Kriff, that was his voice and his accent, the very same clipped Courscanti tones he knew Anakin teased him about. _Wait, what cargo?_

“Secure, general. Guard rotation in effect as requested by Master Nu.” Usually Obi-wan appreciated Cody’s succinct reports but now he was wishing he had more information. Master Nu? What was going on that they needed Master Nu’s input? Vaguely as if glimpsing the thought underwater, he recalled a pickup mission for artifacts from a temple on…? Where was the temple again?

“Good job, Commander.” His voice all but purred. Surely Cody would know something was up, this was not how he spoke to Cody.  
_Ah yes, there!_  
Cody’s head cocked to the side as if confused.  
“Sir?”  
“Well, Cody, my efficient commander, since you have so competently taken care of everything, there’s not much left for us to do, is there?”  
Obi-Wan felt his body move closer to the commander, felt his arm rise and his fingers brush against Cody’s armored shoulder. His fingers gripped tightly on Cody’s arm, as if preventing the commander's escape, and he felt his mouth move again, twisting into a smirk. _So weird_.

“Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

“Sir?!” Cody’s voice was questioning, and definitely confused. And yes, it did look like he was trying to take a step back, to put some space between him and his General.

_Good Cody, this isn't me!_

"Come now, Commander. Surely you didn't think I wouldn't notice?" Obi-Wan felt his other hand trail up to rest on Cody’s chest plate. "We've been dancing around this for _weeks_! We have the time now. Let's take advantage of it." His body moved impossibly closer, pressing against Cody's armored one.

 _No! No no no no no!_ Obi-Wan was self aware enough to know that his feelings for Cody were more than just that of a friendly superior. He knew about his own interest, but wisely chose not to act on it, not to let it interfere with their duties as General and Commander. And now, to have this thing say it out loud, to say it to his Cody… _No this was wrong!_

"Sir, I don't…" Cody was starting to say but the _thing_ cut him off.  
"Cody…" that deep pleading tone of voice that even Obi-Wan had never heard himself speak made Cody gasp, the voice modulators of his helmet amplifying the sound.  
"Cody, I want you. And you want me." His body was still pressed close to Cody's. The thing bent Obi-wan's head down to press his forehead against Cody's helmet.

_No!!_

"General, this is…" Cody cleared his throat but his voice still sounded rough, harsh, made worse by the helmet, "this is.. uncharacteristic, even for you."

"Cody, _cyare_ ," the _thing_ continued, "I'm tired of waiting, of pretending."

 _No no no no! NOOO!_ This thing was using his own thoughts and feelings against him. _No! Cody this isn't me!! You know me! I would never do this to you!_

"General…"

"Cody, call me _cyare_ , please!"

Cody took a deep breath as if centering himself.

_Yes, Cody you should know now that this isn't me!_

"Perhaps we should have this conversation somewhere more private?" Cody angled his helmet away and towards the hall.

_Good, take me to the containment cells Cody!_

"Of course, _cyar'ika_. Let's go to my room."

His body started moving again, tugging Cody along. They hurried along, ignoring the few other troopers they passed, heading to where the officers' private quarters were.

_No, no Cody take me to the cells!_

Obi-Wan tried, again and again to take control of his body. But he couldn't, it was like trying to grasp smoke. His own awareness seemed to dip for a while due to the effort and when he could focus again they were already in his room, his body pressing Cody’s to the wall next to his door.

Cody’s helmet was off, and Obi-Wan felt the thing use his hand to brush against Cody’s cheek, to trace Cody's scar, almost reverently.  
Obi-Wan could only watch as Cody's eyes fluttered shut at the contact.  
_No no no no no!_

"Obi-wan!" Cody breathed out, as his eyes drifted open again, shining and full of hope? Happiness? Desire?

_No no no no no! CODY IT'S NOT ME!_

"Call me _cyare_ , darling," the _thing_ drawled out of Obi-Wan's mouth. Cody blushed, and smiled, his small little smile he usually aimed at Obi-Wan.

_No no no no no! No Cody, don't fall for it!_

And then Cody leaned forward, angled his lips against Obi-Wan's. " _Cyare_ ," he whispered against them, before kissing Obi-Wan lips.

_NO please no!_

Obi-Wan pounded against the smoke, desperately trying to stop what was happening.

  
_No Cody, not like this!_

Obi-Wan lost himself again, futilely trying to regain control. He got flashes of images, Cody scrambling to take off his armor, his own hands slipping under Cody’s blacks.

_No no no, please stop. Please not like this!_

Then strangely, the first whisper of a voice beside his own, inside his head, **you want him, you want this! I'm giving you what you want him! What you were too coward to take.**

_No no no please no!_

**Too late.**

Obi-Wan's awareness bloomed again. Cody’s body was warm and firm on top of his, in his bunk. Calloused hands were trailing up his bare hips, his chest, to rest above his shoulders, Cody rocked his hips.  
" _Cyare_!" Cody gasped as their naked cocks pressed together.

 **Yes**. The thing hissed. **Yes, _cyare_ not Obi-Wan! I'm the one who he's with not you!**

_No no no please. Please stop._

"Wanted this so long, wanted you for so long Obi-Wan." _No._ This was not how Obi-Wan wanted to find that out.

  
"Yes, call me darling, call me _cyare_ , please! I like it!" Obi-wan's voice was breathy and pleading.

_No! No, Cody that's not me!_

Cody chuckled, "Anything darling, anything for my sweet _cyare_." One of Cody’s large calloused palms reached down to grip them both firmly.  
**Yes** , the thing hissed through his mind again. Disgustedly, Obi-Wan realized he could feel every ounce of this thing's pleasure.

_No!_

Obi-Wan had entertained a few fantasies of Cody and him in bed before, fleeting thoughts mostly, of how Cody might touch him, or how Cody might feel inside of him. But mostly out of respect for his commander, he had tried not to get too detailed. And he definitely never gave thought to the idea that Cody might want him in return. That had seemed ludicrous, and would have only led to a dangerous slippery path of hope.

But here, now, with this thing controlling his body, and Cody above him, whispering sweet words to him, it broke him.

 _No, no,_ Obi-Wan sobbed.

**Yes. Watch.**

Cody was beautiful, rocking above him. His skin was flushed, sweat was beading against the dark curls at his temple, his eyes opened, tracing every inch of Obi-Wan's face.

_It's not me, Cody. Cody please._

Cody’s movements became jerky, his hips stuttering, and his deep voice groaning an endearment against Obi-Wan's lips.

Obi-Wan suddenly realized he could also feel Cody's pleasure, could feel Cody's desire rapidly rising and somehow filling a deep ache in Obi-Wan.

_No, not in me. In the **thing.**_

Obi-Wan was horrified to see and _feel_ Cody's climax, and to feel the corresponding groan of pleasure by the thing inside him.

**Yes.**

Cody slumped forward, a smile on his face, " _Cyar'ika_ ," he whispered, before his eyes dropped closed.

It was disturbing to feel the deep seated pleasure and satisfaction from the _thing_ , despite his own body's erection being ignored. Obi-Wan's arms came up and swiftly pushed Cody's body off him. It was even more disturbing to realize Cody was limp, and didn't respond to the rough treatment. As if he was truly unconscious and not just dozing off a good orgasm.

_No no! What did you do to him?_

Obi-Wan didn't get any answer other than a deep thrum of satisfaction, like a fierce hunger sated. Cody remained unmoving but thankfully breathing, slumped on the bunk as if in a deep deep sleep.

 _Oh no_ , Obi-Wan thought, _oh no, this_ thing. _..somehow feeds on desire?_

The _thing_ thrummed in satisfaction again, as it haphazardly and quickly redressed Obi-Wan's body.

**I am full…. For now.**

Obi-Wan felt his horror mount as this thing stalked out into the hallways of the Negotiator, leaving Cody slumbering in his bunk, powerless to do anything but watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing gets greedy...and gets caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More, as requested.  
> Sorry it took so long!

  


Gregor couldn’t wait to get out of his armor and hit the kriffing sonics. It hadn’t been a particularly hard mission ( _ Don’t say easy  _ Vod _ , don’t jinx it!  _ Huh, and even after all this time and their near identical voices, he knew the voice in the back of his head was ‘82 and will always be ‘82, his old batchmate who had never made it off Geonosis), but the missions where things didn't go all karked up always left him feeling itchy under his skin and unable to fully relax.

It was still 3 rotations to Coruscant, and he didn't have to go back on shift for another 12 hours. He fully intended to get clean, get wasted and then get some sleep. Well, as wasted as he could get while deployed, which to be fair wasn’t really much. But a few sips of Gearshift’s  rotgot , a few hands of sabbacc with Boil and Crys and he should be relaxed enough to get some shut eye.

Barlex had the command center now, and Trapper was overseeing the guard rotation in the cargo hold, so barring any emer---( _ don't say it Vod! _ ), er, he should be able to enjoy the next few hours.

__ _ Kriff  _ _ knows the commander is off  _ enjoying  _ his own. _ Gregor suppressed a snort. He hadn't seen the man since they launched into hyperspace, when he’d left to go make his report to the General. That had been hours ago. He hoped his commander and his general really were having a good time, for everyone’s sake. Even the shiniest shiny could see how those two pined for each other. 

_ Sure,  _ Gregor snorted again, out loud this time,  _ his straight-laced commander and Jedi General were knocking boots when they’re both supposed to be on duty.  _ More likely they got caught up doing paperwork or bonding over tea of all things. Gregor couldn't understand why anyone would subject themselves to drinking that leaf water swill, but he knew his commander well enough to know that Cody would probably tolerate anything if only to spend more time with the General. 

Gregor didn't mind that they were holed up wherever they were instead of at the command center with him earlier, but it's not like there was a lot going on anyway, and he had it all under control. Plus he didn't have to take in Cody making heart eyes at the general over his datapad. 

The corridor to the barracks came in sight, and Gregor hummed, pulling off his helmet.  _ Almost there _ ! It was quieter than usual but that was due to Master Nu’s tight schedule with the cargo. He didn't understand it why it was needed, but he knew better than to mess with all that force  _ osik _ . So he and the other officers had listened when Cody detailed Master Nu’s plan for handling,loading and securing the cargo, and passed it on to his unit with the fear of Fett behind his words. It meant larger teams but shorter shifts to limit their contact with the cargo, and he knew the boys wouldn't complain about that, but still it was odd to see the barracks corridor so quiet. 

Gregor knew Boil and Crys would be off duty as well, and hopefully already setting up for their game in the officers’ room. Boil had some candy (meiloorun flavor of all things!) that Gregor was determined to take off his hands. 

What he didn't expect when he got to the barracks, was to see General Kenobi. It wasn't uncommon to see the general in the mess or the gym or even in the small rec room some of the clones commandeered, but Gregor couldn't recall any time when he saw the General in the barracks. It wasn’t that he was unwelcome, it was just that there was usually no need for him to be there. Cody had his own quarters, as did the general, and usually any messages would be relayed by someone else or via comm. Gregor also suspected that his general had feelings about intruding on the men during their off time, even if he never said so outright. I t was the kind of thing that General Kenobi might think. 

Gregor had a half formed thought about inviting the general to their game, but the entire scene of the room gave him pause and had him instantly alert and scanning for the threat. The general was usually put together, almost fussily so, and in at least five layers of clothing. Now it seemed like his tunics were ruffled and askew, almost as if put on hurriedly and carelessly. His  robe, nor his undershirt were in sight . Boil was standing furthest away from the door, and already dressed down to his blacks. But instead of looking relaxed, he entire posture was stiff and tense, with his hand near his hip as if looking to grasp a DC that wasn't there, and his eyes locked on General Kenobi, like eyeing a target. 

Beyond Boil, Gregor could make out the legs of a trooper, armoured and somewhat unnaturally splayed into a bunk. The  _ vod _ was too far into the bed for Gregor to see who it was, but based on the position, he knew the clone wasn't sleeping. Crys on the other hand was half sprawled in a chair, looking like he tripped backwards and fell into it. His eyes were wide with alarm. At first Gregor couldn't spot the threat.  _ No, that's not right. The threat is… _

The general was close to Crys, almost looming over him, with what Gregor assumed was Crys' weapon in his hands. The general wasn't even aiming it, just holding it delicately, running his fingers up and down the  barrel . 

In the second it took Gregor to catalog all of this, General Kenobi whipped around and smiled manically at him. 

"Another one!" The general crooned and licked his lips, "Aren't I lucky tonight! Welcome to the party!" His arms were spread wide to gesture around the room, the DC still held loosely in his fingers. 

"General?" Gregor asked. Something was definitely strange, the general always made it a point to use their names when he could, but he'd been surprised by the Jedi before. 

"Yes, my dear. You and I are going to have such a good time." The general practically purred, and started stalking towards him. And away from Crys. 

In his peripheral vision he saw Boil react, almost imperceptibly, but a reaction nonetheless. Without taking his eyes off General Kenobi, Gregor focused on Boil. 

_ Distract. _

__ Boil was repeating the hand signal over and over. Ok. Gregor still had no idea what was going on, but he could do that. Boil was in the situation (if it even was a situation) longer so he would let him take lead while Gregor refocused on the General. 

And gasped.

The lack of awareness for a millisecond had brought the general closer. Gregor could see the flush high on his fair cheeks, see now that even his hair was disheveled more than usual, and most arresting was his eyes. Darker and deeper than ever, ringed with brilliant bright blue that was almost glittering. 

And somehow that gaze had Gregor pinned. He felt his heart start to race, without knowing why. As the general slithered up close to him the feeling of  _ Danger _ increased and yet all of Gregor's fine Kaminoan training was doing squat. He felt trapped and utterly unable to move. 

  


"You are all so beautiful," the general whispered softly, now close enough to reach out and touch Gregor's face, gently tracing his cheek bones. Gregor swallowed thickly, as the hand moved down his face and onto his shoulder and down his arm to grip his bicep under the armor, "And so strong!"

_ Move move move!  _ All of Gregor's instincts were shouting at him to move away from this threat. But was the general really a threat? Was this really the general? Was this some trick? Some prank? 

Gregor swallowed again and forced the thoughts and feelings down.  _ Distract, _ Boil said. He could do that. 

The general suddenly pulled Gregor close, and Gregor stumbled. Actually stumbled as if he had 2 left feet. His heart was definitely racing now, fast and probably loud enough for the general to hear. 

"And so delicious!" General Kenobi was pressed against him now, and leaned across to purr into his ear. "I've been starving for so long," Gregor shivered as Kenobi's breath tickled his ear, "and you and your brothers are so delectable, I'm going to have so much fun!" 

The general giggled, -a sound Gregor never heard, never even associated with his general- and moved down to nibble at Gregor's earlobe, tongue laving at the flesh. Gregor gasped again, the touch of the tongue unwelcome and driving his instincts haywire.  _ Run. Move away. Subdue threat.  _

But Boil said  _ Distract _ . He could hold the general's unusual attention for a few more minutes. He tried to slow his breathing, to slow the panic rising in his chest. Boil had it under control, Gregor's mission was to distract. 

Gregor felt the general nose down his neck, nuzzling up and down. He shivered again, forcing down his instincts to push the general away. 

Distraction or not Gregor suddenly realised he couldn't move even if he wanted to. The panic flared sharp and sudden, and he wanted nothing more than to get away. 

_ Run, move! Move!  _

Kenobi nuzzled up his jaw and began to place small licking kisses toward Gregor's mouth, as if tasting Gregor's skin, and deciding he couldn't get enough. Gregor couldn't help it, he whined. The sound seemed to please the general, and Gregor could feel the other man’s lips tug into a smile against his skin, before he continued his teasing. 

_ Deep breaths.  _

_ Distract. _

It was working. The general was focusing on him, letting Boil complete the mission. 

Gregor’s panic had receded somewhat and while not yet calm, he could feel a soft warmth spread through him, keeping his limbs rooted to the spot, making him  _ want _ to stay put and near the general. 

General Kenobi hummed in satisfaction as he reached Gregor's mouth and licked into a soft teasing kiss. Gregor groaned, and opened his mouth, allowing the general to take. Gregor had been kissed before but never had his mouth been so thoroughly ravished. This was… he couldn't think what this was like, he couldn't remember why this was wrong, his thoughts were syrupy, all he could do was feel. And this felt Good. So good. He was getting dizzy with how good it felt. 

_ So good. Not wrong. Good. This was ... _

His eyes snapped open in surprise when General Kenobi suddenly fell over, no longer kissing him, no longer standing. Gregor hadn't even remembered closing his eyes. But he had, and now he was looking at Boil and Crys, both holding DCs, still smoking from the shots just fired. At the general. They shot him. 

_ What _ .

  


Gregor's thoughts were still too slow, too confused and he reached down to grab at the fallen man.

"Dont touch him!" Boil barked suddenly. 

Gregor blinked. He knew Boil's whole world view changed after Umbara. But this was not Krell. This was General Kenobi.

"Boil what the fuck?" Gregor still felt dizzy. And nauseous. 

"That was not General Kenobi!" Boil shouted, clearly agitated, "Plus it was set to stun. We just wanted to incapacitate him, not kill him. We need to figure out what's going on." 

Gregor swallowed, trying to push down his nausea, looking to Boil and Crys. Crys had stepped up to where the general ( _ Not the general, Vod!! _ ) dropped the DC. Gregor hadn't even noticed the  _ not-the-general _ was unarmed again. _ Kriff. _

"What happened?" He croaked out. 

"Well, you saw how he was!"

"Yeh, he… I mean, our general flirts?" Gregor tried to reason this out in his mind what just occurred but he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that General Kenobi  _ (not the general! _ ) just kissed him. And then Boil and Crys shot him. He cleared his throat and tried again, "He flirts alot. Everyone knows that."

"Really?" Boil raised an unimpressed eyebrow and pointed sharply at where the general's body lay, still sprawled over. "When has the General ever flirted with you? He flirts to unsettle Ventress. Never with us. And definitely not like that!" 

Boil was right, Gregor thought. He himself knew something was wrong from the moment he entered the room, but this was his general they were talking about. But he supposed anyone could have a breaking point, even Jedi, Umbara had shown that. Gregor shook his head, No General Kenobi was not like Krell.

But Boil took his shaken head as a denial, and continued "He kissed Wooley, vod! Wooley!" Boil arms gestured wildly to the slumped over figure partially hidden on the far bunk. "Cornered him and kissed him right on the mouth. And Wooley collapsed after!" 

Gregor eyed the slumped over figure of the clone he now recognized as Wooley, the angle was too odd for him to be sleeping. He knew this. The entire picture was too strange.

Boil continued, tone softer now, "Are you ok? Do you feel…?"

"I'm fine." Gregor's response was automatic. His head was starting to pound in time with his still too fast heartbeat, and the nausea was still clawing up his throat. And his General kissed him. He was not fine. 

But he ignored that, shoved it down and tried to get to the bottom of this...situation. 

"Why?" 

Boil sighed again. "I don't know. But something's clearly not right. We should secure him before he wakes up."

Gregor nodded and straightened, going into the automatic command mode, "Right. Secure him." He handed Boil his binders. "We should alert the… oh kark!"

_ Wait. Fuck. The commander. _

"What?" Boil asked as he secured the restraints on the general's arms. 

"The commander. Last I laid eyes on him he was heading to update Kenobi."

Boil looked up sharply, "You think he was attacked?"

Gregor hummed and then cursed again, "Or affected by whatever the fuck this is as well."

He ran a hand over his face. So much for getting some rest. 

"We have to assume he's compromised. I'll take command." The officers knew a field promotion was always a possibility but even as he said them the words left a sour taste in his mouth. Boil and Crys nodded sharply.

"Right," Gregor said again. "Shipwide search for the commander. Any troopers not on active duty or guard rotation of the cargo. I'll update Barlex and Trapper. You and Cyrs get the general to detention cells and I'll take Wooley to medical." He outlined the plan more so to steel himself rather than to let Boil and Crys know what to do.

"Captain," Crys spoke up for the first time since Gregor entered the barracks. His voice was soft and clear and it brought a sense of calm that Gregor was suddenly grateful for. 

"This isn't the general, we know that, but something is wrong. We should have Helix scan him, run some tests before he wakes up." 

Boil spoke up from where he was hauling Wooley into his arms, "Crys is right. If it's something we can fix…" he trailed off. 

Gregor swore again, not even wanting to entertain the thought of not being able to fix whatever the fuck was wrong. 

"Right." Kriff, he still felt dizzy. He shook it off, he couldn't think about that now, he had to deal with this first, bent down to pick up Not-Kenobi.

"Crys, you update Sergeant Barlex. Find the commander, do not engage! Start with his and the general's rooms. All hands shipwide search if he's not there. I'll take the general. Boil, you and Wooley with me. And..." Gregor sighed again, "And if I get compromised, Boil you're in charge." 

Gregor didn't wait to see the sharp nods or the “yes sir!” he knew he'd get from the men.

  
_ Fucking hell _ , the voice in his mind ('82 it was still '82) said again, as he hefted the too-light form of his general, and stalked down to medical,  _ karking easy missions eh vod, you had to say it!  _

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for a little more, mostly angst when Cody eventually finds out the truth, but I'm not sure if I'll actually write it. Let me know if you're interested. It might give me motivation to continue!
> 
> And let me know what you think!


End file.
